


Be Still Now, Don't Cry

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is Bro, F/M, Responsibilities, Sad?, infant dave, orphan dave, orphan dirk, parental death mention, roxy is super rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is now a big brother and most importantly- Dave's only guardian. Roxy tries to help with the crippling pressure of parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still Now, Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> i love the striders but i dunno if i can write them that well.

The tiny, fluttering heartbeat under Dirk's fingertips caused a pang of fear rise in his belly. This was a living human being in his arms. The breathing infant was real, and could feel and see and think. Dirk's hand shook as he lightly petted the infant's head, tiny strands of hair the color of straw rubbing against his palm. This was all too serious,and Dirk didn't know how to start.

When the baby showed up at his doorstep, he didn't know what to think. First of all, he wondered how the hell the baby got there, and why. Yes, the note that was attatched to the baby's blanket said a few things. He knew this was his brother, and his name was Dave, but how he was born was another story. Dirk's parents had died years ago, and he was the only child. Dave was merely a few weeks old, and his parents couldn't possibly had him. Unless, his parents never died and just dropped Dirk into a foster home because they decided they didn't want him anymore. That's probably how Dave got here, too.

Dave gurgled, clenching his tiny pudgy fingers to his brother. Dirk supported his head with one hand, letting the infant grab ahold of his right index finger. Dirk sighed, pointy anime shades slipping down the bridge of his nose as he stared at the infant that he will now raise. Panic bubbled in his gut again at that word. Raise.

His phone pinged as he got a message, Roxy's reply to one he sent almost three hours ago.

ROXY: ur goin 2 b ok  
ROXY: ur a gr8 guy and ur smart  
ROXY: u will get thru this dirky  
ROXY: i believe in u

Dirk smiled softly, his own heart pounding against his chest. Theres one thing he will make sure of, Dave will never feel as if he's alone. He will never feel unwanted or unloved.

Not with his big bro here to protect him.


End file.
